1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for detecting, characterizing and quantifying particulate matter suspended in a fluid. More specifically, the invention provides an integrated, affinity-binding based analytical system for detecting particulates, particularly cells, suspended in a fluid, especially a biological fluid. In particular, the invention provides a platform for performing an affinity-binding based assay for specifically binding particulates including cells, and a detection means for detecting the particulates specifically bound to a defined surface or chamber comprising the platform. In addition, the invention provides such analytical systems to facilitate cell accumulation in a specific cell accumulation area or chamber of the platform, allowing particulate counting and characterization using the platform, as well as high throughput screening of test compounds to determine the capacity of the compound to affect cell viability, metabolism or physiology. Devices for manipulating the platforms of the invention are provided comprising detection means operatively arranged relative to the platform, as well as devices that provide detecting means for manually-manipulated platforms. Methods for using the platforms of the invention are also provided.
2. Background of the Related Art
Determining the type, concentration and properties of particulates in a fluid is important in a variety of contexts. Dust and dirt particles in water, oil or other industrial fluids can negatively impact on the performance and useful lifetime of complex machinery. Pyrogens, including bacterial cells, in pharmaceutical products, or manufacturing facilities making such products, can compromise the safety and reliability of available drugs. Similarly, cells, particularly bacterial cells, that are themselves disease-causing (such as Salmonella spp.) or that make toxins (such as botulism toxin) are hazardous, and advantageously are screened in manufacturing and other settings where foodstuffs or other consumables are produced. Finally, mammalian cells, including sperm cells and hematopoietic cells, are usefully analyzed in the corresponding biological fluids for diagnostic and treatment monitoring purposes.
Certain methods and apparatus for detecting biological molecules and cells are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,222 issued Oct. 26, 1971 to Mead discloses a specific binding method for detecting a component of a biological fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,482 issued Jul. 3, 1973 to Eisentraut discloses a method for determining thyroid function
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,502 issued Sep. 23, 1975 to Brink discloses a method for identifying Bence Jones proteins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,460 issued Oct. 8, 1985 to Ando discloses a videodisc autofocus device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,997 issued Apr. 23, 1991 to Shah et al. discloses two-site immunometric sandwich assay.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,318 issued Feb. 25, 1992 to Anawis et al. discloses binding of allergens to a solid phase.
International Application, Publication No. WO92/07243, published on Apr. 30, 1992 in the name of Cellpro, disclose the use of a biological particle separator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,031 issued Aug. 11, 1992 to Guirguis discloses a urine testing apparatus and cell collection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,048 issued Jan. 11, 1994 to Parce et al. discloses an apparatus for detecting the effect of a test compound on a living cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,375, issued Mar. 22, 1994 to Kricka et al. disclose microplatforms for detecting the presence of an analyte in a fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,487, issued Apr. 19, 1994 to Kricka et al disclose microplatforms for detecting the presence of an analyte in a fluid.
International Application, Publication No. WO94/16543, published on Jul. 21, 1994 in the name of Schutze et al., disclose the use of a laser optical trap for manipulating living cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,689 issued Aug. 16, 1994 to Yves et al. discloses a method for detecting antigens and antibodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,720 issued Apr. 4, 1995 to Sato et al. discloses a method for detecting microorganisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,946, issued Jun. 27, 1995 to Kricka et al. disclose microplatforms for detecting the presence of an analyte in a fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,504 issued Sep. 19, 1995 to Fitzpatrick et al. discloses a membrane strip for detecting the presence of an analyte in a sample.
European Application, Publication No. EP634654, published on Oct. 4, 1995 in the name of Ventura disclose an apparatus for measuring purified water quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,940 issued Oct. 24, 1995 to Yves et al. discloses a method for detecting antigens and antibodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,979 issued Oct. 24, 1995 to Levine et al. discloses an indirect fluorescent assay of blood samples.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,067 issued Feb. 13, 1996 to Setcavage et al. discloses an agglutination reaction and separation vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,697 issued Mar. 5, 1996 to Parce et al. disclose an apparatus for detecting the effect of test compounds on cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,392, issued Mar. 12, 1996 to Kricka et al. disclose microplatforms for detecting the presence of an analyte in a fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,141 issued Apr. 9, 1996 to Weinreb et al. discloses an apertured cell carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,432 issued Apr. 30, 1996 to Lapierre et al. discloses methods for detecting antigens and antibodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,849 issued Aug. 20, 1996 to Baer et al. discloses an apparatus and method for volumetric capillary cytometry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,764 issued Sep. 17, 1996 to Sizto et al. discloses an apparatus and method for cell counting and classification.
International Application, Publication No. WO96/12962, published on May 2, 1996 in the name of Biocircuits Corp. disclose detection of an analyte using particles and a specific binding pair in the presence of a transparent surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,469, issued Jun. 10, 1996 to Kricka et al. disclose microplatforms for detecting the presence of an analyte in a fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,861 issued Sep. 30, 1997 to Fairley et al. discloses an automatic focusing device for a confocal laser microscope.
However, despite this cited prior art there remains a need in the art for methods and apparatus to detect particulates in fluids, particularly cells in biological fluids, rapidly, simply, reliably and more economically than available using the prior art.